superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D
''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D ''(Japanese: ゼルダの伝説 ムジュラの仮面 3DHepburn: Zeruda no Densetsu Mujura no Kamen Surīdī?) is a 2015 action-adventure video game developed byNintendo for the Nintendo 3DS handheld console. The game is an enhanced remaster of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, which was originally released for the Nintendo 64 in 2000. The game was released worldwide in February 2015—its release coincided with the European and North American release of theNew Nintendo 3DS. Much like The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D before it, Majora's Mask 3D is a remake of the original Majora's Mask game, featuring enhanced stereoscopic 3D graphics, touchscreen controls, and gyroscopic features. Like the original, the game follows Link, who is given only three days to save the land of Termina from being crushed by its moon, using various abilities obtained by wearing different masks. The remake features altered boss battles and adds fishing to the game. The game stars Link from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and takes place several months after the conclusion of that game. After chasing a masked Skull Kid, Link finds himself trapped in the parallel world of Termina, where he discovers that the moon will crash into the surface in three days' time. With the aid of his new fairy friend Tatl, Link must travel across Termina, wake the sleeping Four Giants to stop the moon's descent, and defeat Skull Kid and the mask possessing him. To do this, Link must acquire a series of strange masks to grant himself new abilities and aid the people of Termina, as well as using his ocarina to travel through time and repeat the three-day cycle. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Majora's Mask 3D as the 119th episode of The Completionist on February 13th, 2015, the day of the game's release worldwide. It was the first game in the Month of Sequels in 2015. It also serves at the update video promised in the review of the original Majora's Mask if the game ever received a 3DS remake like Ocarina of Time. Like the original Majora's Mask review, Sunder guest reviews the 3DS remake. Jirard and Sunder praise most of the changes made from the original game. The following aspects are commented on: # Graphic overhaul: Jirard appreciates the increase in graphical quality from the Nintendo 64 version. # Circle Pad Pro: Sunder praises the ability to control the camera with the Circle Pad Pro or New 3DS, but says the game still handles fine without it. # Updated models and atmosphere: Jirard loves the upgrade in models for Link and the moon specifically, but is disappointed that not all models were upscaled. # Dungeon visual overhaul: Sunder notes how the lighting is superior to the original, which helps the game overall. # Clock layout: Though he misses the original version of the clock, Jirard finds the new version of the clock to be superior overall. # Sound quality: Sunder appreciates the higher quality in sound. # 3D quality: Jirard notes how he played much of the game with 3D on, despite usually turning it off. # Atmosphere: Sunder notes how the game's atmosphere has aged well, and has even been improved since the original. # Saving: Jirard loves how the statues allow permanent saving, but Sunder does not like this change, due to the nature of the game and 3DS. # Reward order: Not talked about in detail, but Sunder thinks that the change in order is for the better. # Bomber's notebook: More expansive and inclusive of some quests that were not in the original game. Jirard thinks it can still be confusing at times. # Button control/quicker access: Much like Ocarina of Time 3D, the touch screen and expansion of item buttons makes frequent menu hopping less necessary. # Controls: Jirard finds the little changes in control to help the game for the most part. # Zora Swimming: Jirard hates that magic must be used to do speed swimming, where it wasn't necessary in the Nintendo 64 version. # Temple optimization: The map on the touch screen makes temples more fun and fair. # Hidden songs: The Song of Double Time gives the player more freedom as to where they go on the timeline, but the Inverted Song of Time feels less potent to Jirard. # Fishing: Fishing is added to the game. Jirard finds the fishing a bit easier than in Ocarina of Time, but still finds it frustrating, yet fun. Certain masks that had limited use have a bit more use as they help catch certain fish. # Boss fights: Not explained in detail, but Sunder notes that each boss has a change in how you take them down. Overall, Jirard and Sunder think that the 3DS version is the optimal version of the game, and fixes many of their problems of the game. Completion Bonus Majora's Mask 3D served as the focus of the second episode of Completion Bonus, which serves as a guide for obtaining completion in a certain aspect of the game. This Completion Bonus video shows how to collect every mask in the game. Trivia * The video was not originally listed as an official Completionist review, but this was later changed to acknowledge it as the 119th episode of the show. * This is the 9th video Jirard has done on a Zelda video game, if you count the original Majora's Mask. * The intro is almost exactly the same as the intro of the original, with three differences: *# Fishing poles are edited in for every shot of the intro. *# The reverse Song of Healing is no longer heard in the zoom-in shot of Sunder. *# At the end of the intro, someone comes in and says they found an empty bottle. * The thumbnail for the video is outlined in both blue and purple, symbolizing that Jirard has played Majora's Mask before, but this review details his first experience with the 3DS remake of the game. Category:The Completionist Episode Category:The Completionist Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Month of Sequels Category:Complete It!